NAMELESS
by SuzaLulu
Summary: Berdasarkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ratu Victoria, Ciel dan Sebastian harus pergi ke Dunia Nabari. Tugas itu pun mempertemukan mereka dengan ninja-ninja Nabari, seperti Miharu & Yoite. Pertemuan itu membuahkan suatu kejadian yang tak terduga. Apa itu?


**NAMELESS**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji® (Yana Toboso), Nabari no Ou ® (Kamatani Yuhki)

**Genre**: Action, Comedy, Shonen, dll.

**Pairing**: SebaGrell, SebaCiel

**Attention!** Mohon pikirkan ceritanya sebagai anime saat membaca.

* * *

Mission #1: **His Butler, in the Nabari**

* * *

Suatu hari, Ciel dan Sebastian diberi tugas oleh Ratu Victoria (berdasarkan undangan "Ketua Fuuma") untuk merebut gulungan rahasia suatu desa di dunia Nabari. Tanpa penjelasan yang cukup jelas, mereka pergi ke desa tersebut. Pada saat yang sama, Kairoshuu menugaskan hal yang sama pada Miharu, Yoite, Yukimi, dan Raikou.

Sampai di desa itu, Kairoshuu saling membagi tugas, lalu mereka berpencar. Kali ini Yoite dan Miharu terpisah. Sementara itu, Sebastian dan Ciel sedang berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat keadaan. Lama kelamaan, mereka merasa ada aura aneh mengikuti mereka.

Tiba-tiba, "SEBAS-CHAN~!" suara yang terdengar familiar memanggil Sebastian. Saat menoleh ke belakang, sesosok 'makhluk' berambut merah panjang (bernama Grell) siap 'menerkam' Sebastian. Dengan secepat kilat Sebastian menghindar dari 'terkaman' itu.

"_Bocchan_, tunggu disini dulu, ya" kata Sebastian sambil terus menghindar dari kejaran _shinigami_ banci itu. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di atas atap suatu bangunan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari tempat Ciel.

"Ah~ Sebas-chan~, kita memang bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet… Kau meninggalkan Ciel hanya demi mengejarku~ (bukannya Grell yang ngejar Sebas?) 3 3 3" mendengar ucapan Grell itu, Sebastian merasa ingin muntah(Author udah muntah darah gara-gara baca ini).

"Aduh, Sebas-chan… Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu~" katanya lagi.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu lagi, _Bocchan_ pasti sudah menungguku."ucap Sebastian sambil mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas dari jasnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah… *BGM: Jeng4x…* (jawaban ada di akhir cerita).

Di sisi lain, Ciel yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu butlernya, mulai menggerutu sendiri, "Ah, Sebastian lama sekali. Aku harus menyusulnya!"

Kembali di tempat Grell dan Sebastian bertarung(?). Saat Sebastian lagi asyik-asyiknya(?) bertarung menggunakan senjata-senjata kesayangannya(entah kenapa author 2 mikirin Sebastian make' bambu runcing) dan Grell sedang bermain gergaji dengan Sebastian, satu kunai dari ninja desa itu mendarat di jempol kaki kanan Grell.

"HIYEE~! Jempol kakiku yang cantiik~"jerit Grell (sementara itu, authors bilang:"Mampus lu, wakakakak!").

"Siapa disana?" Sepertinya para ninja desa itu sudah mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sebastian menoleh ke bawah, lalu 'menebarkan' senyum _yandere_nya pada Grell (author 1 mulai mual membayangkan senyum Sebas, author 2 cekikikan ngelihatin author 1) sambil bicara pada Grell, "Sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan. Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"SEBAS-CHAN~~! Tunggu aku~! Tolong lepaskan benda ini dari **JEMPOL** kakiku~!"

Tanpa berbalik ke arah Grell, Sebastian melemparkan pisau roti untuk menolong(?) Grell, sambil pergi ke arah dimana Ciel berada. Alih-alih membebaskan Grell dari kunai yang menacap di jempol kakinya, pisau yang dilempar Sebastian itu malah menancap di kaki Grell yang satunya.

Ninja yang tadi melempar kunai yang menancap di jempol kaki Grell, naik ke atas atap. Di situ sudah ada Grell yang duduk dengan _pika-pika eyes_(yang menjijikan ~membuat author 1 yang membayangkannya muntah lagi, author 2 ngakak ngelihat author 1 muntah-muntah~) .

"Jangan tangkap aku! Aku ini tidak berdosa! Aku mohon, jangan tangkap aku~!"

"Wajahmu penuh dosa. Tidak meyakinkan.." kata ninja tersebut.

"Aku ini benar-benar tidak berdosa~! Jangan tangkap aku~!" Grell mulai menambah level jurus _pika-pika eyes_nya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan wajah banci Grell, dia berbalik meninggalkan Grell, dengan kondisi mual-mual dan mules-mules(Authors: Wah, bibit-bibit MUNTABER itu.).

**DARIPADA TERLALU BANYAK MENGURUS(?) GRELL, MARI KITA ****LIHAT(?) KEADAAN SEBASTIAN**

Sebastian sudah kembali ke tempat semula, tempat ia dan Ciel berpisah. Tetapi, ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan hawa-hawa(?) dari Ciel.

"_Bocchan_?"panggilnya. Tetapi, tiada seorangpun menyahut(author 1 panik Ciel ilang, author 2 biasa aja soalnya yang buat bagian ini(?)). Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara tapak kaki dari arah depan Sebastian. Lalu, suara tapak kaki itu berhenti di depan Sebastian. Terlihat seseorang yang tinggi yang hampir menyamai tinggi Sebastian(dan kurus), memakai topi dan sarung tangan. Awalnya ia selalu melihat ke bawah,lalu melirik Sebastian.

"Ciri-ciri ini,… Yoite. Ternyata masih remaja, ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoite langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sebastian.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Preview Chapter 2 oleh** Authors**:

Authors: "Ya, terimakasih telah membaca chapter 1! Untuk preview chapter 2… Ceritanya… Sebas—"

Ciel: "Masa' aku jadi bodoh gini? Aku tidak mau 'berakting' seperti ini! Ini namanya penghinaan terhadap keluarga Phantomhive!"

Miharu: "Aku juga! Walaupun aku terlihat cuek, kalau peran seperti ini aku juga menolak!"

Yoite: "Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak berbicara. Itu melelahkan."

Grell: "Peranku mana lagi? Terlalu sedikit, nih!"

Authors: "Jangan protes, nanti kalau kebanyakan protes kita keluarin dari fanfic ini!"

Tokoh-tokoh : "TIDAAK! GAJIKUU~"

Ciel : "Mana bisa aku makan kalau gajiku ditarik!"

Author 1 : "Ciel! Kamu kan orang kaya!"

Grell : "Bagaimana aku bisa _pedicure_ jempol kakiku!"

Authors : -_-"

Sebastian : "Kalau gaji Ciel ditarik, bagaimana dengan nasibku?"

Authors : "Emangnya kamu digaji pake uang?"

Sebastian : "Bukan begitu, kalau senjataku habis, tidak akan dibelikan yang baru."

Author 2 : "Eh…"

Alois : "Masukin aku dong!"

Authors : "Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?"

Raikou dan Yukimi : "Nasib Kairoshuu yang lainnya bagaimana?"

Authors : "Sudah cukup! Kalau mau protes lagi, kirim sms ke 08211x3x3x0x7 (author 2)."

Miharu : "Aku belum dibeliin HP. Facebook aja bisa, gak?"

Author 1 : "Ya udah add aja Sarah Phantomhive (author 1)."

Aizawa : "Facebook ku di hack! Twitter aja, dong."

Author 2 : "Ya udah follow brr_liannur (author 2)."

Sebastian : "Plurk?"

Authors : "CUKUUUUUUPP!"

* * *

Sebelum kita mengakhiri cerita ini…..

Kami telah berjanji akan memberitahu nama senjata pamungkas milik Sebastian di akhir cerita. Jawabannya adalah… *tenonetnonet~* **PISAU ROTI.**

Selain itu, kami punya kuis yang akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya. Pertanyaannya adalah….

"**Jempol kaki Grell sebelah mana yang tertancap kunai?"**

Kalau kalian tahu, cepat-cepat review fanfic ini dan jawab pertanyaannya! Pembaca pertama yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan benar akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari kami. Hadiah ini tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun! Hadiahnya masih rahasia…

Oh, iya ada ide buat judul, gak? Authors stress sendiri(?) karena gak bisa ngasih judul. Yang idenya paling bagus bakal dipake jadi judul fanfic ini. Kami harap ada yang bisa membantu.

* * *

NB:

Shinigami: Dewa kematian

Yandere: licik

Pika-pika eyes: mata berkaca-kaca(?)


End file.
